Pressure ulcers are a significant health care problem in the U.S., especially among individuals with mobility impairments. Support surfaces designed to effectively distribute body weight are essential for the prevention of pressure ulcers. Our objective for this SBIR project is to develop and evaluate a novel wheelchair seat cushion with pressure-reducing capabilities matching the best air cushions combined with stability characteristics rivaling those of custom contoured foam cushions. The proposed cushion will adjusts its shape to optimize pressure distribution through an innovative application of advanced technologies. Our objectives for Phase I are to develop, fabricate, and evaluate a model of the proposed seat cushion. Phase II objectives will include the development of a pre-production prototype, development of a manufacturing process and a beta test of the pre-production prototype units. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial application of the auto-contour seat technology to the seat cushion application is described in detail within this proposal. However, the technology could also used in other devices with soft tissue interfaces. For example, the auto-contour seat technology could be modified for use in surgical and hospital beds, as well as other seating applications.